parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood part 6 - Thought Love
Sylvia: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Nellie: Oh, Sylvia, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Sylvia: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, Chief Powhatan, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *(Both laugh) *Nellie: Oh, Sylvia. But when? When? *Sylvia: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. *Nellie: Or forgetful. (sighing) Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? *(Orinoco hums) *Berk: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. *(Orinoco continues humming) *Berk: Ori, Orinny, Orinoco... Hey! *Orinoco: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Berk: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (sniffing, coughing) *Orinoco: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Berk: You're burnin' the chow! *Orinoco: Sorry, Berky. Guess I was thinking about Nellie again. I can't help it. I love her, Berk. *Berk: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just... just marry the girl. *Orinoco: Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" (chuckling) No. It just isn't done that way. *Berk: Aw, come on, Orinoco. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Orinoco: (sighing) It's no use, Berk. I've thought it all out, and... ...it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Berk: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Orinoco: I'm serious, Vladimir. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Berk: So she's got class? So what? *Orinoco: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? *Goofy: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Orinoco: (chuckling) A hero? Do you hear that, Berk? We've just been pardoned. *Berk: (snickers) That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Goofy: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (slurping and coughing) Well-done, ain't it? Old Lots-O'Huggin Bear's havin' a championship rifle shooting tournament tomorrow. *Berk: Rifle shooting tournament? (laughs) Old Orinoco could win that standin' on his head, huh, Orinoco? *Orinoco: Thank you, Berk, but I'm sure we're not invited. *Goofy: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Berk: (chuckling) Yeah, old bushel britches, Stiletto. *Goofy: No, Nellie. *Orinoco: Maid Nellie? *Goofy: She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Orinoco: A kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, Berk! What are we waiting for? *Berk: Wait a minute, Orinoco. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Orinoco: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Movies-scenes